Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 22 (Engelpoot)
Engelpoot werd wakker gemaakt door de zonstralen die door de takken van het leerlingenhol schenen. Gapen stond ze op en trippelde ze naar buiten. Een nieuwe dag, een nieuwe start, een nieuwe kans. ''Ze speurde het kamp af om te kijken of ze Sparrentak, haar mentor, kon spotten. De krijger was aan het praten met de Clancommandant, Varenschaduw. De poes kreeg haar door en knikte in haar richting. Ze mauwde nog snel wat tegen Sparrentak en trippelde daarna weer weg. Haar mentor draaide zich naar haar toe en trippelde op haar af. ‘Goeiemorgen Engelpoot!’ ‘Morgen,’ groette ze hem terug, ‘Wat gaan we vandaag doen?’ ‘Ik zat te denken aan een grenspatrouille, en jij?’ ‘Jagen klinkt wat leuker,’ zuchtte ze. ‘Dan heb je pech! Kom mee, we moeten Aswolk en Witpoot nog wakker maken!’ De moed zonk haar in de schoenen. Witpoot had, sinds ze Beukpoot had afgewezen, haar genegeerd en haar snauwerig weggejaagd. Aswolk daarentegen, was een stuk aardiger en bevooroordeelde haar niet. Ze glipte het leerlingenhol binnen. Witpoot lag achteraan, nog diep in zijn slaap te snurken. Voorzichtig trippelde ze naar hem toe. ‘Witpoot,’ fluisterde ze zachtjes in zijn oor, ‘Wakker worden! Je moet mee op patrouille!’ Witpoots ogen vlogen open. Opgewekt stond hij op, klaar om weg te gaan, totdat hij doorhad dat Engelpoot ook meeging. Hij keek haar boos aan en trippelde het leerlingenhol uit, maar hij kon het niet laten, om Engelpoot nog net een klein duwtje te geven, op zijn weg naar buiten. Ze viel om en trapte per ongeluk op Duivelpoots staart. Met een luide kreet van pijn sprong haar broertje overeind. Toen hij zijn zus voor hem zag, vulde zijn ogen zich met haat. ‘Engelpoot! Kijk uit waar je loopt, jij stomme egel!’ Hij verkocht haar een mep voor haar gezicht. Heel even voelde ze de drang om haar broertje te bespringen, maar ze wist dat ze haar plek in de Clan niet meer kon verpestten dan ze al had gedaan. ‘Sorry,’ mompelde ze en ze trippelde gauw het hol uit, waar de anderen op haar stonden te wachten. Sparrentak keek haar boos aan. ‘Kan je niet eens zo’n simpele taak volbrengen zonder heel het kamp wakker te maken?’ Engelpoot boog bedroefd haar kop. ‘Sorry, het ging per ongeluk. Ik struikelde per ongeluk,’ verontschuldigde ze zich, met een blik op Witpoot. De witte leerling draaide zijn kop weg, hij voelde zich duidelijk niet schuldig. ''Ik ben hier net anderhalve maan en niemand mag me! Ze strompelde het kamp uit, achter Aswolk aan. Zelfs de vriendelijke witte poes had het niet voor haar opgenomen. ‘Waar gaan we als eerste heen?’ vroeg Witpoot. ‘RivierClanterritorium, Mistster wil de nieuwe grens goed beveiligd hebben, om duidelijk te maken dat het nu bij de SchaduwClan hoort,’ vertelde Sparrentak hem. ‘Ik snap nog steeds niet waarom we dat hebben geaccepteerd, het stuk dat de HemelClan nu heeft is stukken groter! En er is daar ook meer prooi,’ snoof Witpoot boos. ‘Dat is helemaal waar, maar vergeet niet dat de HemelClan een stuk groter is. We hadden het nooit langer volgehouden!’ mauwde Aswolk. ‘Dat is niet waar! De helft van hun is een leerling! Tenslotte zijn wij veel sterker!’ ‘Ik ben blij dat je zoveel vertrouwen in ons hebt, maar de HemelClan is ook erg sterk. Ik denk dat het beter zo is.’ Sparrentak begon zich er ook mee te bemoeien. ‘Ik denk dat Witpoot wel een punt heeft. We moeten dat stuk territorium terugnemen!’ Aswolk keek hem boos aan. ‘Ik bepaal zelf wel hoe ik mijn leerling opvoed Sparrentak!’ snauwde ze boos. Geschokt dacht Engelpoot terug aan haar broertje. Duivelpoot wilde juist dat er een gevecht kwam! Dan kon hij meer katten vermoorden! Dat mag niet gebeuren! ‘Ik denk dat Aswolk een goed punt heeft,’ mauwde ze snel, ‘En we hebben nog niet eens heel het nieuwe gebied verkend! Wie weet hoeveel prooi daar wel niet zit!’ ‘Precies,’ mauwde Aswolk, ‘Had ik jou maar als leerling!’ En had ik jou nu maar als mentor… '' Aswolk kwam naast haar trippelen. ‘En vermaak je je al een beetje in de SchaduwClan?’ vroeg ze. ‘Ja hoor, ik denk alleen dat ik niet echt iemand vermaak en de sfeer een beetje verpest.’ ‘Je hebt zeker die moederkatten weer eens horen praten, of niet?’ Engelpoot knikte. ‘Maar het waren niet alleen hun hoor. Er waren er nog meer.’ ‘Ze moeten gewoon een beetje wennen aan je, geloof me.’ ‘Zouden ze nu niet al aan mij gewend moeten zijn?’ vroeg ze bedroefd. ‘Tja, sommige katten zijn gewoon niet het type voor de SchaduwClan,’ mompelde Aswolk. ''Nee, dat helpt lekker veel. Nu weet ik ook meteen hoe jij over mij denkt. ''Aswolk bleek haar blik blijkbaar op te merken en mauwde vlug: ‘Niet dat jij zo’n kat bent! Ik denk dat jij een prima kat bent voor de SchaduwClan, je zult er alleen hard voor moeten werken.’ ‘Ja,’ mompelde Engelpoot kortaf en versnelde toen haar pas. Ze had geen zin meer in Aswolk. Ze trippelde over het Monsternest, naar de grens met de RivierClan. ‘Hebben ze ons serieus het Monsternest, de halfbrug en een mini stukje moeras gegeven?’ mopperde de wittte leerling. Engelpoot was het wel een klein beetje met hem eens. Wat nu de grens met de RivierClan was, was nog geen twee vossenstaartlengtes van hun verwijderd. ‘Nou, we moeten het er maar mee doen!’ mauwde Aswolk boos, ze had duidelijk genoeg van het gemopper. ‘Of we nemen het stuk met de HemelClan terug,’ stelde Sparrentak voor. Aswolk haren kwamen rechtovereind van boosheid. ‘Sparrentak, bemoei je met je eigen zaken!’ mauwde ze boos, ‘Witpoot meekomen nu! Wij gaan de rest van de patrouille zelf doen!’ Met een boze zwiep van haar staart trippelde ze weg. Engelpoot keek naar haar mentor. ‘En wat gaan wij nu doen?’ vroeg ze. ‘Jij gaat maar jagen, dat wilde je toch zo graag?’ mauwde hij, met iets van boosheid in zijn stem. ‘En wat ga jij doen dan?’ ‘Ik moet even spreken met Mistster.’ Engelpoot knikte en sprong weg. ‘Als je drie maaltijden hebt gevangen mag je terug naar het kamp en wat eten pakken. Bij zonhoog zie ik je bij het meer, afgesproken?’ riep hij haar na. ‘Ja!’ riep ze terug, en ze was weg. Engelpoot sprong door het bos heen. Ze kon dus toch nog jagen vandaag! Ze was een muis op het spoor, maar die zat goed verborgen. ''Misschien is hij al in zijn hol. Ze speurde de grond af, opzoek naar een klein gaatje. Het kleine holletje was vlak naast een grote stronk van een sparrenboom. Ze sloop om de boom heen, naar het holletje toe. Maar net toen ze haar poot in het holletje wilde steken, schoot een sterke geur van eekhoorn door haar neus. Ze keek omhoog naar de boom. De eekhoorn was recht boven haar neus! Zonder na te denken vloog ze erop af, maar vergat dat haar poot half in het holletje zat en struikelde. Met een harde klap botste haar hoofd tegen de stam. Een scheut van pijn schoot door haar kop en poot. ‘Aauuw!’ schreeuwde ze. Ze trok haar poot naar haar toe en leunde tegen de boom aan. ‘Auuw!’ Ze keek om zich heen, om te kijken of iemand in de buurt was. Maar ze zag en rook niemand. Ik ben weer eens alleen. Boos keek ze naar het vervloekte muizenhol en daarna naar de boom, ze kon niet beslissen welk van de twee ze de schuld moest geven. Beide waren ze even schuldig. Opeens flitste er iets van beweging in haar ooghoek. Uit het holletje trippelde een bruin beestje. Mijn muis! Meteen sprong ze op, wat achteraf een slecht idee bleek, want het deed verdomd veel pijn, en mepte toen met haar poot naar de muis, die in één klap dood was. Ze hinkte er op drie poten naartoe, maar een zwartgrijze vacht was haar voor. Ze herkende de geur meteen. ‘Duivel! Die is van mij, blijf daar met je vieze kraaienpoten vanaf!’ ‘En jij denkt mij te kunnen stoppen?’ lachte haar broer, ‘Met die poot van je?’ Heeft hij dat gezien? Ik rook hem niet eens! Dat komt natuurlijk omdat ik niks anders gewend ben. Haar haren kwamen rechtovereind. ‘Geef die muis hier, nu!’ beval ze. ‘Nee!’ mauwde haar broer kortaf en daarna sprong hij gauw weg. ‘Duivelpoot!’ gromde ze. Ze rende erachteraan. Het maakte haar niet uit hoeveel pijn haar poot deed, ze was helemaal overheerst door woede. Ze begon nog sneller te rennen en verloor haar broer niet uit het oog. Ik had mijn familie moeten verlaten toen ik de kans had! ''Ze wilde nog sneller gaan, maar haar poot deed zoveel pijn dat ze het gewoon niet kon. ''Ik heb die vangst echt nodig! Ik moet laten zien dat ik de SchaduwClan waardig genoeg ben! Ze had nog een klein beetje hoop, totdat ze erachter kwam dat Duivelpoot naar het kamp was gegaan. Nee! Ze moest nu wel alles op alles zetten. ‘Duivelpoot!’ schreeuwde ze woest. Maar het was zinloos, haar broer was het kamp al in gevlucht. Engelpoot stormde naar binnen en keek het kamp rond, opzoek naar haar broertje. En daar kwam hij, uit de kraamkamer gelopen, zijn kin trots opgeheven. Nee! Hoe durft hij! ''Toen hij haar opmerkte trippelde hij naar haar toe. ‘Hallo, geliefde zus, weer niks gevangen zo te zien?’ mauwde hij. Zijn ogen fonkelde uitdagend. ‘Deze zul je echt terugkrijgen! Je weet misschien niet wanneer, maar als het een keer komt, dan zal het pijn doen ook!’ ‘En wat wilde je doen dan? Mij vermoorden? Mijn kits vermoorden of mijn partner?’ ‘Hoe zou dat kunnen? Je hebt toch geen hart! Jij zult nooit een partner krijgen, laat staan kits!’ Zonder verder iets te zeggen trippelde ze langzaam, en gaf hem een goede beuk. Duivelpoot viel hard op grond. ‘Ohh, sorry geliefde broer, ik zag je even niet,’ mauwde ze op haar allerliefste toon. Hij stond op, zijn oranje ogen vol met haat en vlammen. ‘Geeft niet hoor,’ gromde hij. Ze trippelde verder, trots op haar zelf met opgeheve kin. Engelpoot trippelde de kraamkamer binnen. ‘Sorry dat ik stoor hoor, maar ik kom even míjn muis terugpakken. Mijn broer had hem gestolen.’ Het maakte haar niks uit wat voor opmerken die rotpoezen zouden maken, ze mocht hen toch niet. Van haar mochten ze best dood, behalve Zwartvleugel dan, die was wel aardig. ‘Ohh tuurlijk, ze kon haar eigen prooi weer eens niet vangen, dus steelt ze van haar broer.’ Zwartvleugel keek woedend naar Wolkvacht. ‘Zoiets zou Engelpoot nooit doen!’ Wolkvacht rolde met haar ogen. ‘Dat je haar hebt gevonden betekent niet dat je haar moeder bent hè, Zwart, je hoeft haar niet te beschermen, we weten allemaal dat ze mislukt is.’ ‘Heb je ooit eens naar je eigen kits gekeken?’ beet Engelpoot haar toe. Lijsterbloem keek haar geschokt aan. Ze wist dat het ergste wat je kon doen, was iemands kits beledigen. Wolkvachts haren kwamen rechtovereind. ‘Hoe durf je hier binnen te komen om mijn prooi te stelen én mijn kits te beledigen! Maak dat je weg komt jij zwerfrat!’ ‘Hoe noemde je mij?!’ Engelpoots ogen fonkelde boos. Gelukkig kwam Zwartvleugel tussen beide en maakte er een eind aan. ‘Allebei rustig aan! Engelpoot meekomen, kom op!’ mauwde ze boos. Engelpoot pakte vlug haar muis en trippelde Zwartvleugel achterna. ‘Wat een stuk vossenstront zeg,’ hoorde ze Wolkvacht nog mompelen. Zwartvleugel leidde haar het kamp uit. ‘Luister, Engel, ik weet dat het heel moeilijk is voor je. Zeker omdat je broer het hier prima kan vinden, en jij nog een beetje moet zoeken. Maar dan kan je je het beste gedeisd houden! Je maakt zo alleen maar vijanden!’ Engelpoot wilde niet boos worden, zeker niet op Zwartvleugel, maar ze had haar zelf niet meer onder controle, ze was het zat. ‘Heb jij enig idee wat het is om met Duivelpoot als broer te leven?! Iedereen die denkt dat hij zo geweldig is? Hij is een monster! Van plan om heel de Clans uit te moorden! Hij steelt míjn prooi! Maar ja, waarom zouden jullie dat doorhebben? Clankatten zijn zo blind als een pasgeboren kit! Ze zien alleen maar wat ze willen zien. Ze denken dat ze zo’n zwaar leven hebben, maar eigenlijk is het best wel luxe! Heb je enig idee wat het is om als zwerfkat te leven? Op straat? Hoe je moet overleven als je moeder net vermoord is en je vader alleen maar weg is? Hoe je je eigen broer in bedwang moet houden? Hoe je hem moet opvoeden?! Nee! Want Clankatten hebben zo’n zwaar leven, waar zouden ze anders op moeten focussen?! En weet je, ik vind het allemaal prima. Maar ga mij niet vertellen dat ík moet veranderen, dat ík moet opletten wat ik zeg. Ik weet prima hoe ik moet overleven!’ Zwartvleugel keek haar geschokt aan. ‘Nou als je zo over ons denkt, waarom ben je hier dan nog? Je mag je broer niet, je kan overleven, wat is het punt om hier te blijven? Mij maakt het niks uit hoor! Ik deed alleen maar wat ik je vader beloofd had! Ik wilde een goed leven voor je! Wat zijn jullie zwerfkatten ondankbare monsters zeg!’ Engelpoots ogen spuwde vuur. ‘Ik zou maar oppassen voor je kits, we hebben dezelfde vader weet je. We zijn allemaal van dezelfde monster geboren. En mijn moeder was veel aardiger dan jou. Wat zou de Clan zeggen als ze ontdekken dat Kraaienvleugel helemaal niet de vader is van je kits?!’ ‘Ohh, maar dat doe je niet. Dat durf je niet!’ mauwde Zwartvleugel woest, maar Engelpoot kon haar angst ruiken. ‘Ik was een monster, nietwaar?’ gromde ze. Zwartvleugel stond op het punt om haar te bespringen, toen Sparrentak aan kwam trippelen. ‘Engelpoot!’ mauwde hij woest, ‘Laat Zwartvleugel met rust en kom nú hier!’ ‘Ohh, zodat je me kan vertellen hoe ik me moet gedragen? Nee, dank je!’ Ze was het helemaal zat. Het boeit me niet meer, ik kan ze nu laten zien wat écht ik van ze denk. ‘Jij denkt dat je al heel wat bent hè? Dat je een super goede krijger bent? Dat je alles kan maken? Nou dat ben je dus niet! Je bent een kinderachtig klein rotkit! Je kan helemaal niks en bent de slechtste mentor ooit! Doen alsof ik zo geweldig ben als mijn broer, en weet je wat? Dat ben ik ook, ik ben precies zo. Zo’n afgrijselijk stuk kraaienvoer! Ik hoop dat zijn plan werkt, dat jullie allemaal uitgeroeid zullen worden! En eens kijken aan wiens kant jullie dan staan hè?!’ Ze had haar mentor nog nooit zo boos gezien, alhoewel ze een glimp van verdriet opving. Maar haar mentor had geen tijd om te antwoorden, want Mistster en Duivelpoot stonden naar hun te kijken. De SchaduwClanleider keek haar woedend aan. ‘Engelpoot! Wij hebben je opgenomen in onze Clan, uit medelijden. We hebben je verzorgd en je met liefde behandeld. En dan durf jij ons hier, nu te beledigen?!’ brulde de leider. ‘Liefde?!’ vroeg ze boos, ‘Wil jij zeggen dat jullie mij met liefde hebben behandeld? Op welke manier als ik vragen mag? Want ik herinner me alleen nog maar dat ik werd troella en stuk vossenstront werd genoemd hoor! En dan heb je nog een broer die prooi steelt die jezelf hebt gevangen en ondertussen plannetjes maakt om de Clans te vernietigen, ohh ja, en niet te vergeten een mentor die zegt dat je partners met iemand moet worden, want anders word zijn eigen reputatie verpest! Nee hoor, je hebt helemaal gelijk, super veel liefde echt wauw!’ Ze verwachtte een lang antwoord, maar de SchaduwClanleider keek haar alleen maar boos aan. ‘Maak dat je wegkomt,’ gromde hij, ‘Je bent hierbij verbannen uit de SchaduwClan! Als we je voor maanhoog niet van territorium af bent, dan zullen we je met geweld ervan afsturen. En ik denk niet dat je daar levend vanaf zal komen!’ Engelpoots ogen ontmoette die van haar broer. Hij grijnsde kwaadaardig. ‘Toppie!’ mauwde ze, ‘Mag ik nog wel even gedag zeggen tegen mijn broertje? Het is zeg maar wel familie en nu ga en wil ik hem nooit meer zien, dus ja, wel een emotioneel moment vind je niet?’ ‘Prima!’ mauwde Mistster, ‘Is er nog iemand anders die afscheid wil nemen?’ Zwartvleugel stapte naar voren haar woede was verdwenen, nu was er alleen nog maar verdriet in haar ogen te lezen. ‘Ik wens je het beste Engel, ik denk nog steeds dat je een prima kat bent. Ik had graag gehoopt dat we goede vriendinnen met elkaar zouden worden. Het ga je goed!’ mompelde ze. Engelpoot keek haar aan. Ze wist dat de zwarte poes dit oprecht meende. ‘Dat hoopte ik ook,’ mompelde ze zachtjes. Toen richtte ze zich naar Sparrentak. Voor hem voelde ze niks, hij had haar nooit geholpen. ‘Mistster,’ mauwde ze op een rustige toon, ‘Ik wil je bedanken voor de kans. Dat was erg gul van u. Ik wil u als dank nog wel even raad geven. Ik denk dat u Sparrentak nog even zonder leerling moet laten zitten, totdat hij wat volwassener is en het aankan, weet je?’ Sparrentak keek haar woedend aan. ‘Ik bepaal zelf wel wat ik doe!’ bromde de grijze kater. Engelpoot knikte. ‘Ik wilde alleen maar helpen hoor,’ mauwde ze lief, ‘En dan nu mijn allerliefste broertje, wil je even meelopen Duivel?’ Haar broer keek naar zijn leider, vragen voor goedkeuring. ‘Ach kom op! Het is niet alsof je het zonder zijn goedkeuring niet zou doen? Als alles volgens plan gaat is hij binnenkort dood, toch?’ Haar broertjes ogen spuwde vuur. ‘Jij weet niet waarmee je speelt, zus!’ Haar broer trippelde achter haar aan. Maar toen ze zich wilde omdraaien, was hij niet meer op de grond. En voordat ze het wist, werd ze hard naar voren geduwd. Met een harde klap belandde ze op de grond. ‘Weet je wel niet wat je gedaan hebt!’ brulde hij, ‘Je had bijna alles verpest jij stommeling! En daar ga je voor boeten!’ ‘Prima, ik heb toch niks meer te verliezen! Maar mag ik wel je briljante plan weten?’ Duivelpoot kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes, hij vertrouwde het niet. ‘Kom op zeg! Wat kan ik nu nog doen?’ ‘Helemaal waar, maar als dat is wat je wilt horen voordat je doodgaat, vind ik het prima hoor.’ 'Als allereerst gaan we de HemelClan aanvallen, ik vermoord Avondmaan, en dan zijn alle Clans boos. Als die ons gaan aanvallen vermoord ik de andere medicijnkatten en tadaa! De winter komt eraan en de helft is dood! Dan vallen wij aan en is iedereen dood! Wat vind je ervan?’ ‘Echt een briljant plan!’ mauwde ze op een sarcastische toon. ‘Ach het kan me ook niet schelen wat jij denkt!’ grauwde haar broer. ''Nu! Ze duwde haar broer van zich af, met alle kracht die ze had. Duivelpoot landde hard tegen een boom aan. ‘Gelukkig ben ik er nog om de boel te verzieken! Wat nou als ik Avondmaan vertel dat je haar gaat proberen te vermoorden? Goed ideetje toch?’ Maar haar gedachtes veranderde snel. ‘Weet je, ik ga je eens helpen. Wat nou als je haar op haar weg naar de Maanpoel vermoord? Ze is een medicijnkat, een makkie om te vermoorden! En als je het in een gevecht zou doen, zouden katten het doorhebben, en daar gaat je reputatie! Dus als je haar nou samen met haar nieuwe leerling vermoord, komt niemand er ooit achter! Handig toch?’ Duivelpoots ogen glommen toen hij dat hoorde. ‘Zeker een goed plan! En voor dat, zal ik je laten gaan. Maar laat je nooit meer zien, want dan zal het slecht met je aflopen!’ ‘Zie je wel! Heb je toch nog een hart!’ mauwde ze koeltje, ‘Doei broertje.’ ‘Vaarwel zusje.’ Ze keek hem niet meer aan. Ze rende, nog steeds met pijn in haar poot. Ze rende en rende, totdat ze het territorium had verlaten. Ze leunde tegen een boom aan. Wat heb ik gedaan?! Waarom kon ik mezelf niet in bedwang houden? Nu ben ik ook nog eens schuldig voor de moord van Avondmaan en haar leerling! Hoe kan ik ooit nog met mezelf leven? Zwartvleugel had gelijk. Ik bén een monster. En niet zo’n kleine ook! Die katten hebben mij niks misdaan! Ik kan hun nu toch niet aan hun lot overlaten? Nee, ik moet ze helpen. Maar hoe? Toen opeens wist ze het. Ik moet Avondmaan waarschuwen! Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal